Recuerdame pacíficamente a la fuerza
by Akihara
Summary: El conteo para que onodera aceptara sus sentimientos casi llegaba, pero terco como era el castaño provoco una pelea con Masamune. Esa noche el moreno se ve envuelto en un accidente que lo deja con perdida de memoria, pero extrañamente solo ha olvidado a onodera.¿Que hará el castaño para que Masamune lo recuerde? Es su turno para hacerle decir que lo ama [Au] TakanoxOnodera.


**Hola, esta es la primera historia que publico aqui de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Espero que les guste.**

**Recuerdame pacíficamente a la fuerza. **

**Resumen: ****El conteo de días para que onodera le dijera a Takano que lo amaba casi llegaba a cero, pero terco como era el castaño provoco una pelea con Masamune. Esa noche el editor en jefe se ve envuelto en un accidente que lo deja con perdida de memoria, pero extrañamente solo ha olvidado a onodera. ¿Que hará el castaño para que Masamune lo recuerde? **

**Takano x Onodera [Au]**

Capitulo 1. -Primer paso.

En Marukawa shoten , mas precisamente en la sección de manga shojo "Emerald" se encontraba a fin de ciclo así que era básicamente un campo de batalla para los cansados editores que luchaban por terminar todo a tiempo, a la vez que trataban de no colapsar en medio de el proceso de entrega de los manuscritos. Como siempre las lineas estaban siendo ocupadas por los empleados de las imprentas que exigían tener que el plazo se cubriera como habían acordado, cosa que casi nunca pasaba en Emerald.

-Takano-san los de la imprenta dicen que están viniendo hacía acá! -Grito un tembloroso Kisa Shouta mientras sostenía el teléfono y el escritorio en un intento por no caer desmayado.

-Diles que Marukawa a cambiado de dirección y que no estamos mas aquí!

-Eso nunca funciona! -chillo Kisa dejando caer su frente contra el escritorio. -Rayos! ¿porque tienen que ser así siempre los finales de ciclo?!

-¿Donde demonios esta Onodera?! -Grito el editor en jefe a penas apartando su mirada de los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Aquí estoy! -respondió de inmediato el castaño levantando la mano para sobresalir de la montaña de papeles. Se puso de pie mirando al editor en jefe que volteo el rostro de inmediato hacia los papeles en su escritorio.

-¿Donde demonios esta tu parte? -Onodera se encogió de hombros al ver la manera tan fría en la que lo trataba Masamune, si bien el moreno en el pasado siempre se la pasaba gritándole y burlándose de él, ahora era mas bien distante en cuanto al castaño se refería.

-Ah, sensei lo mando con un repartidor, debe estar por llegar. -y justo en ese momento el repartidor aprecio en la entrada de la oficina, Onodera se encargo de recibir el paquete de inmediato.

-Onodera lleva tu manuscrito a la imprenta, la parte de Hatori también. -ordeno el moreno.

-Yo puedo hacerlo Takano-san, iba a ir para allá de todas formas. -respondió Hatori pasando por el escritorio de el editor en jefe, la mirada de Masamune paso de Hatori a Onodera el cual se encontraba revisando por ultima vez el manuscrito.

-Bien...Lo dejo en tus manos -le extendió unos papeles a Hatori y este se apresuro a ir a donde Onodera.

Cuando recibieron la llamada de el editor desde la imprenta supieron que todo había terminado. Habían completado un nuevo ciclo con éxito y nadie había muerto en el proceso.(al menos no realmente)

Onodera que había salido a comprar algunas bebidas a la maquina expedidora por petición de un tembloroso Kisa, regresaba a paso lento a la oficina de Emerald.

Estaba cansado como todos, solamente estaba esperando la indicación de Takano para poder irse, entrego una bebida a Kisa y otra a Mino, después camino hasta el escritorio del editor en jefe y dejo una lata cerca de la mano del mayor. Los ojos de el moreno se posaron en el rostro del castaño.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Takano con voz ronca, Onodera arrugo un poco el entrecejo.

-Es una bebida energética de café. Takano-san luces como si fueses a colapsar en cualquier momento, manténgase despierto por favor.

-Eres tu el que parece que esta por colapsar, la imprenta ya tiene los manuscritos así que es todo por hoy... Ve a casa a descansar. -con un movimiento de cabeza indico la salida de la oficina, los editores estaban saliendo mientras se despedían, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los dos quedaran solos en la oficina.

-¿Que harás tu? ¿No vas a ir a casa? Takano-san...

-Supongo que iré...

-Podemos ir juntos. -sugirió el castaño tratando de hacer sonar su invitación como algo casual.

-Mm... -el moreno se estiro mientras arrugaba el entrecejo, era obvio que no le gustaba del todo la idea.

-Disculpa... -Onodera se giro y fue a su asiento, tomo sus cosas guardando todo de manera torpe y apresurada. -bueno entonces me retiro. -dicho eso salio a toda prisa hacía el elevador.

Sentía un gran hueco en el pecho, dolía tanto que las lagrimas se agolpaban en su rostro, pero no se permitiría llorar, era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Subió al elevador y este fue detenido antes de que se cerrara, los largos dedos de Takano se aferraron a la puerta. Onodera se limito a hacerse a un lado para dejarle espacio al moreno y a la vez para mantenerse alejado de él. Estaba incomodo.

El silencio entre los dos se mantuvo en el elevador, onodera no se dignaba a mirar al moreno y este era indiferente de lo que Onodera pensara o hiciera, amos bajaron en la recepción, salieron de Marukawa y caminaron calles abajo hacía la estación.

Estaban caminando juntos, pero no estaban juntos realmente, era como esas veces que parece que un extraño esta siguiéndote y resulta que solo iban a el mismo sitio. Onodera miro por encima de su hombro, los ojos de Masamune se mantenían en el camino, en el pasado seguramente Takano estuviera viéndolo en ese momento. Ritsu no lo admitiría de manera abierta pero extrañaba esos días, los días en los que Takano lo amaba.

Pudo ver como el moreno entraba a una tienda de conveniencia y se detuvo. ¿Debería él entrar también? Se quedo unos segundos viendo hacía la tienda y después apretando los puños continuo con su camino.

Takano estaba allí parado sin hacer nada, era mas que obvio que había entrado allí para alejarse de el castaño. El dolor en el pecho de Onodera incremento y aunque trato de evitarlo algunas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. Se seco la cara con la manga de su camisa y mientras esperar abordar el tren se puso a pensar ¿Cuando había cambiado todo?

Hace unos meses Takano había tenido un accidente de trafico, Onodera recordaba con dolor aun como se había sentido cuando se entero de que el moreno estaba en el hospital. Los días de trabajo apresurado y de alli al hospital para ver como seguía Masamune, Onodera casi tiene un colapso por exceso de trabajo una vez y aun asi fue al hospital para ver como estaba el amaba, se había dado cuenta que lo amaba y ahora era el moreno el que no sentía nada por él.

El karma seguramente.

El tren se lleno rápidamente, lo mas seguro era que todos estaban justo regresando a casa ahora. Onodera se aferro con fuerza a uno de los pasamanos, cabeceo un realmente cansado y ese ambiente sofocante lo hacía sentirse mareado, muy rara ocasión estaba el tren así de lleno por la noche, así que tal vez era debido a que cerraron una linea y se encontraba en reparación.

La sensación molesta de estar rodeado de gente era abrumadora, podía sentir a las personas de su lado apretarlo, incluso detrás de él. Entonces sintió algo en su espalda, un firme rose contra su espalda baja y como ese rose bajaba un poco mas. Se Quedo en shock ¿Eran en serio?! Había un maldito pervertido aprovechando la aglomeración para tocarlo. Se sintió asqueado, estaba por reclamar le al tipo, pero no podía moverse, no sabía si era debido al cansancio o al shock o lo mas seguro las dos juntas. Sintió la mano del pervertido deslizarse por su glúteo y después se alejo.

-Aleja tus manos de él. -la voz de Takano lo obligo a voltear, el moreno sujetaba fuerte el brazo de el pervertido mientras este se retorcía de dolor. El moreno lo había salvado, una vez que el hombre se soltó del agarre de Masamune bajo en la estación mas cercana. El editor en jefe se quedo cerca de castaño protegiéndolo con sus brazos..

-De verdad ¿Eres acaso una chica?

-Es obvio que no lo soy... -respondió Onodera y se encogió de hombros. Ahora se encontraban caminando hacía su edificio y por alguna razón el moreno parecía molesto.

Ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que caminaban juntos a casa desde el accidente del moreno, después de eso Masamune había hecho distancia con él, Onodera no podía evitar sentirse mal, al fin y al cabo acababa de aceptar que amaba al moreno y después de la nada todo se había borrado. Lo pensaba de nuevo, seguramente era cosa del Karma, asi debía sentirse Takano cuando él se comportaba frió con el edito en jefe.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en su edificio y esperaban el elevador parados uno al lado del otro.

-¿Me estas escuchando? -pregunto el moreno

-Lo siento, no lo estaba haciendo. -respondió sincero el castaño. -Takano-san ¿porque estas molesto?

-Quien sabe. -fue la respuesta tajante de Takano, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los dos entraron en silencio. Un silencio incomodo que se estaba volviendo algo común entre ellos. Takano fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Te vi en el tren, parecías realmente cansado y luego tu rostro mostraba frustración... cuando me di cuanta de lo que ese hombre te estaba haciendo, me enfade. Aunque no se porque.

-Gracias por salvarme de todas maneras... -inclino un poco la cabeza y salio del elevador primero, camino a paso deprisa por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su departamento justo cuando Takano pasaba detrás de él.

-¿Que se supone que eramos antes? -Onodera no pudo evitar voltear a ver al moreno. -Tú eres la única persona a la que he olvidado.

-Lo sé...

-Me siento incomodo cuando estoy contigo Onodera.

-Tu me amabas, te la pasabas diciéndomelo...

-Es algo difícil de creer. -respondió el moreno metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos. El castaño se acerco al editor en jefe , lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacia él juntando sus labios.

-Recuerdame, o te obligare a hacerlo! -Ordeno Onodera y soltó al moreno -Buenas noches.

Dicho esto entro a su departamento cerrando tras de él, Masamune se quedo de pie en el pasillo tocando sus labios. ¿Que había sido eso?


End file.
